How To Beat Death
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Addison knows somethings wrong, she just doesn't want to tell Naomi. And when Meredith, Izzie and Bailey all have bad feelings, they know somethings going to happen; it's just not quite what the expected. Addison/Alex, Mer/Der, Izzie/Mark love.
1. Fly

**How to Beat Death- Chapter One- (Fly- Hillary Duff.)**

She'd been feeling dizzy all day. She'd told Naomi, Violet and Charlotte she was okay. She'd shaken off Cooper's worried expressions, Sam's stupid glances and Pete's anxious words. She was just dizzy. It was just a few flashes of heat every now and again. It was nothing, she was _fine._

_/_

"You are so_ not _fine." Naomi Bennett's face came into view as Addison began to regain consciousness.

"W-what's happening?" She stuttered, looking up at her best friend in confusion.

"You were operating on Mrs Johnston's baby. The Nurse's noticed you were looking tired, and all of a sudden you collapsed…" Naomi explained, "They called Charlotte and she contacted Cooper."

"I'm fine…" Addison muttered, rubbing her head. She noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. "I don't need to be here."

"You do." Naomi told her.

"I don't want to be here."

"I know, Addie. But we're just waiting for the blood work to arrive, Charlotte should be here soon."

"No… I don't want to be _here_." She flung her arms loosely around. "I don't want… to be in _this _hospital."

Naomi looked at her, a frown appearing on her face. "Addison, what do you mean? This is the best hospital in L.A…"

"In L.A, sure. It's good. But it's not the best…"

Naomi's eyes went wide, she had only just realised what Addison had meant. "No… I'm not taking you there."

"Nay, you know it's the best. They could fix whatever's wrong with me in a second."

"No." Naomi said firmly. "You hated it there. Plus, you're here now; travel would take a day."

"I need to see Richard, and Callie."

"Addison…"

"And Mark, and Derek and Miranda… And…" She struggled to think of anyone else who actually liked her.

"This is not a good idea." Nay shook her head.

"You could come with me for a while, just until they find out what's wrong." Addison begged. "Please…"

Naomi sighed. "Wait here, I'll go and get the discharge forms."

"You're the best, Nay."

"I know… Hang on, I'll be right back." She turned and left the room, this was a stupid idea. Going back to Seattle Grace was a _very _stupid idea.

/

"Addison, you can't just leave."

"Actually, Pete. I can."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're insane. You've actually gone crazy."

"I think you hit your head to hard," Cooper held a light to Addison's eyes, examining them.

"Nay agreed to take me." Addison told the three boys, they all looked at each other. They couldn't argue with Naomi…

"Damn you Addison Forbes-Montgomery…" Sam huffed, he turned to he's friends and sighed. "She's going…"

Addison smiled. "As soon as Charlotte's blood tests get back, if it's only a minor thing, then I'll stay."

"Of course it's minor. There's not going to be anything big wrong with you, your Addison." Pete said, looking at everyone hopefully. "You save lives."

Addison smiled. "I hope you're right."

/

"Addison."

"Morning Charlotte." Addison smiled, Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"You're happy to see me?" She laughed.

"You're Cooper's… Thing. I'm attempting to like you." Addison explained.

"Well, thanks… I think." Charlotte opened the chart in her hands. "Nothing came up in your blood work, we can't see what's wrong with you…"

"Okay… Call Nay for me; tell her to come pick me up."

"Don't you want us to run more tests?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh-no, that's okay. I'm fine, really… I think it was just a bad day…" Addie lied, not wanting Charlotte to know about her moving hospitals. This was a good program, but it was no Seattle Grace.

"Okay then. I'll call Naomi and get the discharge forms."

"Great." Addison grinned, but it faded as soon as Charlotte left. She had a gut feeling, that something bad was happening.

/

"You ready?"

"Yep." Addison pulled the seat belt across and Naomi turned on the engine.

"What if there really is nothing wrong?"

"Well, then it'll be a nice trip back to Seattle. I'll just get Miranda to do a few tests and if nothing's wrong I'll leave." Addison's words made Naomi feel more anxious for her best friend. Addison wouldn't be going back to Seattle unless she thought there was something really wrong with her. She didn't really like it there…

Addison saw the look on Naomi's face. "I'm fine, Nay, really."

"That's what you said before."

/

Miranda Bailey got into the elevator. She had a feeling. A bad feeling. A feeling that something was going to happen, something big, and bad. But she shook it off as she noticed Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens looking particularly worried. "Why are you looking like someone's just died, it's only four in the morning!"

They both looked at her, "We've both got this feeling." Izzie explained.

"A feeling?" Bailey frowned.

Meredith nodded. "Something really bad's going to happen… I just know it."

"I couldn't sleep; I spent the whole night cooking muffins." Izzie yawned, just to prove her point.

Miranda gazed at her two interns with curiosity, could they be having the same feeling as she was? She tried not to show her worry when she spoke to them. "Well, we'll just have to get on with the day. It's possible that a big trauma could come in later."

Izzie nodded, but she was unconvinced. "That could be it."

_Ding!_

"I'll see you two for rounds, forget the damn feeling and save what ever is about come our way…"

The girls nodded and got out of the lift. Bailey sighed. Something was going to happen.

/

"Meredith?" Derek looked around the corner of the door to see his girlfriend getting ready for surgery. "Hey."

"Hello." She smiled, her grin was a little forced, as the feeling still hadn't gone away. It was the same dark feeling she had gotten when the bomb had gone off; or when she knew her mom had died, it wasn't a good feeling at all.

"You look… Dark and twisty, what's the matter?" Derek frowned, cuddling her from behind.

"I have a feeling." Meredith sighed. "It's a bad one."

"I see." Derek kissed her neck, he had to make this bad idea in her head go away. "A trauma perhaps?"

"That's what everyone says it is." Meredith sighed. "I just hope they're right."

"Doctor Grey." One of the surgical nurse's called her name, telling her they were ready.

"I have to go, I'll see you at lunch?"

Derek nodded. "Sure. Bye Mer." He smiled as she put on her gloves and left.

/

"What's wrong with you?" Alex Karev started at Izzie.

"Hm?" She broke out of her trance.

"You're acting weird…" Alex gave her a strange look, Izzie just shrugged and when Alex decided not to ask what was wrong she started to babble. "Bailey, Mer and I all have this strange feeling… It's really freaking me out."

Alex sighed. "Calm down is, there's probably just going to be a big trauma."

"That's what everyone's saying…"

/

"Miranda, you need to calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong today." The Chief tried to convince her, but she wasn't buying it.

"Doctor Bailey!" Alex rushed up to her, "Can I scrub in on Burke's Heart Transplant?"

"Doctor Bailey?" Stevens ran up at almost the same time. "I want to scrub in!"

Bailey sighed. "Okay, both of you just…"

"39 year old female, Montgomery, Addison. Unconscious; but still alive." Meredith, Olivia and a woman they all knew as Naomi Bennett raced into the ER.

"Chief…" Miranda looked at the Chief and then at the gurney that had been pushed in.

"She just fainted in the car, we were on our way up here. She's been sick for a while…" Naomi told them all quickly. Alex and Izzie sprinted to the redhead's side.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Alex's eyes were wide. "Why didn't you send her to your hospital?"

"I did, she wanted to come here; she was fine this morning…"

"Oh my God." Izzie muttered.

"Okay get her upstairs, Karev, Stevens, look after her. I'll be up as soon as I can." Bailey ordered. The two doctors followed Meredith and Olivia into the lift.

Bailey watched as the Chief spoke. "Naomi, you need to stay here, and tell me everything."

**So, what do you think? Should I carry on?**

**Reviews are love! They really make my day :)**


	2. Like the Sun

**Chapter Two- **

**This is set in the beginning of Season 5 btw. No Alex/Izzie relationship past season 2 has happened, though. George and Callie aren't together, she lives with Erica (who I hate, but she is a small part in this story later on.)**

**I hope this chapter is okay… : )**

**(Like the Sun- RyanDan.)**

"Why isn't she waking up?" Alex whispered, staring at Addison's sleeping body.

Izzie looked at him, his face was pale; his eyes not blinking. "Alex, are you okay? You look…"

"I'm fine." He snapped, still not taking his eyes off the redhead who was lying soundlessly on the hospital bed.

"She'll be fine, Alex." Izzie tried to reassure her friend, but he didn't look convinced.

"She'd better." Alex murmured, and Izzie noticed when he brought his hand to cover hers.

/

"She's been feeling unwell for a while, heat flashes, dizziness. Charlotte ran blood tests but they showed nothing. Addison seemed to think you could help her, so she forced me to drive her up here… We were entering Seattle when she stopped talking. I asked her what was wrong, but she just started rubbing her head and muttering something about me driving to slow. About a minute later, she was out." Naomi explained everything to the Chief and Bailey, they all sat in Richard's office. Richard looked at Naomi, he could tell she was about to start crying, he turned to Miranda. "See if she's woken up yet." She nodded, even though she knew that Alex, Izzie or Meredith would've paged them if she had. "Take Naomi to the waiting room to fill out forms." He continued, "We'll let you up there if she wakes up, if she doesn't in the next hour; you can go up to her room anyway."

"Thank you, Richard." Naomi half-smiled, she followed Bailey out of them room.

The Chief sighed. Addison had to wake up soon….

/

"You need to move!" Izzie shoved Alex, trying to push him out of his chair, as she walked into the room; holding Addison's chart.

"Why?" Alex frowned, looking at her with confusion.

"Alex, seriously. You haven't moved from that seat in the last half hour. Get up and do something."

"That's a lie." He protested, "I got up to change her IV five minutes ago…"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "At least help her. Here." She handed him Addison's chart, he opened it and frowned. "Her blood pressure was to low. She's a doctor, how could she miss that? Eat a damn cookie or something, woman." He scolded the sleeping girl on the bed. "Shouldn't she have woken up by now? It's been an hour."

"Give her a little longer, Alex." Izzie told him as she left the room. "Page me if she wakes up."

"Okay… Fine." Alex muttered after his friend, he sat back down on the chair next to her bed. "Come on Montgomery… Wake up…" He sighed, moving his hand towards hers, he didn't know why he did that, but he did. "Wake up, please." He begged, his voice softer and more pleading this time.

"Please was the magic word, Karev."

Alex jumped. "Sleeping chicks don't talk."

Sleeping Addison was now awake Addison. Her eyes flickered open slowly and she looked at Alex and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." He grinned back, "You're awake."

"Guess so." She looked around the room, taking in the fact she was in Seattle Grace. "I fainted on the way here?"

Alex nodded. "That's what Naomi Bennett said."

"Where is she? Where's Nay?"

"Downstairs, I'll page Bailey and the Chief." He told her, taking his hand off hers to reach his pager. She had only just realised it had been resting on hers, and as soon as he removed it; she missed the warmth of his touch.

"They'll be up in a second." He put he's pager back on his waist and looked at her again. There was an awkward silence. "So, what've you been up to?" Addison asked, smiling at him.

"Today?" He wondered. "Saved someone's baby. I wanted in on Burke's heart transplant, but then Naomi bought you in, so I came to be with you instead; I've been sitting here for about an hour and a half."

"Sorry you missed the transplant, Bailey must've given you my case. Sitting with a unconscious woman isn't quite as fun, is it?" She apologised.

"Bailey gave Izzie and me the case, but I said Izzie could do the transplant instead. I didn't mind sitting here." He said truthfully, she looked a bit shocked, this was one of his 'I'd notice' moments… She hated those moments… They made her feel something for him, something she'd promised herself she'd never feel for him again.

"Thank you." She smiled. "That was really nice of you, Alex." They went into a silence again.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Everything."

And before she could ask what he'd really meant, Bailey, Nay and Richard all came rushing in.

/

Alex had been pushed to the back of the room as soon as Addison's friends all visited. Naomi stayed at her bedside at all times, Callie sat on the other side of the bed. Alex could tell that both of the girls really hated each other. Giving the other person 'I-know-her-and-love-her-more' looks when they thought Addison wasn't looking.

The Chief had been called away, but he always visited every hour to see how she was doing, Bailey did the same and Meredith and Izzie were always following her. Derek came in once, but left soon after, and Mark tried to get her attention all the time, taking her hand and kissing her forehead, something about him annoyed Alex, a lot.

It was pretty late in the evening now, and only Callie and Naomi were left in the room when Alex came back in.

"Here you go." He smiled, placing the Vanilla latte on the fold out table in front of her bed.

"Thanks." She grinned; sipping it slowly. "Ohh, hot."

He laughed. "You'd think after about a thousand of those, you'd have known that."

She stuck her tongue out at him. And he laughed even harder.

He pulled up a chair next to Callie and she looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Torres?" He frowned.

"Nothing." She said quickly, turning to face Addison again.

He shrugged it off and watched as the girls talked about some guy named Pete and some other guy called Sam.

/

"Go get a coffee, Nay. Or something to eat, you're going to starve." Addison told Naomi, "Get a hotel, you can't sleep here. I'm fine now."

Naomi sighed. "Addison…"

"You should get a hotel." Alex put in, all three girls looked at him, Callie nodded.

"I agree with Karev."

Naomi glared at her. Addison smiled at him when Nay wasn't looking. "Thank you." She mouthed, he smiled.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." She sighed. "Have a good night, Ads. Bye Doctor Karev." She left, not even bothering to talk to Callie, who just snorted.

"You could've been nicer to her, you know." Addison scowled at Callie.

"She hated me, Addie!" Callie protested, "She might as well pee on you…"

Addison laughed. "You're an idiot, Cal."

Callie grinned. "You love me really."

"I do." Addison smiled, "Go home, or get an on-call room. You need rest too."

Callie nodded. "I'll get one of the on-call rooms. Bye, Addie, Karev."

"Night Callie." Addison smiled as she left.

"I should probably go to." Alex told her.

"Alex, will you tell me the truth?"

"Uh-sure." He assured her.

"Nobody has even told me why I fainted."

"Your blood sugar was low." He told her. "I guess you just don't eat enough fatty things, dude."

"That was why?" She frowned,

"Why, is there something we should know?"

She paused. "No, no there's not."

"Addison…"

"I just have a feeling, a bad feeling. It won't go away, and it scares me." She muttered. "It's the same feeling I had when Derek left me and when we got divorced, and after you told me, y'know."

"Oh. I see. If you want, I'll run a CT scan in the morning."

She smiled then, "Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

"You can go, if you want to." She told him, but he shook his head.

"I'll stay here tonight. You need someone here. Go to sleep, Addison." He stroked her hair, moving the bed so she could lie down properly. "I'll be right here if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay…" She breathed, already drifting off into a soundless sleep.

Alex smiled at the sight of her sleeping, he moved two chairs together so he could lie on them.

He looked at her again.

God. She was beautiful.

… **Well? I'm really amazed by the amounts of reviews on this story's first chapter, I'm really glad you want to read on! I've go to do a bit of medical googling first before I update next, because I'm only 13 and don't have enough science knowledge to carry on… Tell me what you think of this chapter, though! : )**


	3. Hope For The Hopeless

**Chapter Three- (Hope for the Hopeless- a Fine Frenzy.)**

**Okay, so I know it's been ages, but I changed this chapter so many times! I'm not really that happy with this one, but I think it's the best version I've done, so here you are! : )**

"Good morning." Alex grinned, Addison's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled. "Hi."

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A bit dizzy. And hungry, but it's nothing…" Addison sat up, Alex pulled the table out in front of her.

"You look so pale, Here." Alex handed her coffee and a plate with some toast on. "Olivia wouldn't let me take much from the cafeteria. If you're still hungry I can get you something else…"

"No." She shook her head. "This is great," She looked down at the plate and sipped the latte, "Mmm, Vanilla. Thank you, Alex. You didn't have to do this."

"I know." He smiled. They stared at each other for an inappropriate length of time, before Alex broke the gaze. "Eat your toast. No more fainting today."

She laughed. "Yes, sir!"

/

"Her blood pressure's still low, but it's rising slowly." Mark told Bailey and Alex.

"She wanted to order a CT scan." Alex told the doctors, they were all standing outside of Addison's room.

"A CT scan? Why?" The Chief frowned.

Alex shrugged. "She had a feeling."

"A feeling?" Bailey looked at him curiously. Feelings were never good. She, Stevens and Grey all had feelings yesterday and Addison had ended up in hospital.

"It's not like she can't afford it." Alex said, Mark nodded.

"Fine, Mark, order a CT scan for Addison, get a resident to help you." The Chief told him.

"Is Stevens free?" He asked, looking around at them all.

Bailey nodded. "She just finished surgery."

"Thanks." He smiled, leaving them.

"Miranda!" Addison's voice called from her room, they all looked through the window.

"Addison?" Alex frowned rushing to see what was wrong.

"A-Alex…" Addison was sobbing, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's so hot in here…" She cried, fanning herself.

"Addie… It's winter… And it's freezing in here." Bailey told her.

Addison sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, Addie, it's okay, you're fine. I promise. Sloan's just gone down to order you a CT scan, okay. You'll be fine." Alex whispered, bringing her into an embrace.

"Alex, you're really hot…" She told him, he smirked and pulled back to look at her.

"Temperature wise, you're hot as in smoking… I mean boiling." She sniffed.

"Whatever you say, Addison." He smiled, stroking her hair.

"Her blood pressure's dropped again." Bailey told Alex.

He looked at Addison, "You're still really pale. It's probably the hypoglycaemia. You're still recovering… That's what's causing you to be too hot, emotional, and pale."

Addison giggled. "A-Alex…"

"Mood changes, slurred words. You could just be drunk, y'know." He smiled at her. She grinned back.

/

"Stevens!" Mark came striding up to Izzie.

"Doctor Sloan, hi." Izzie smiled as the plastic surgeon approached her.

"I need you to order a CT scan on Addison." He told her, looking at her in a strange way

"Yeah, sure. When does she want the scan?" Izzie asked, slightly confused at his expression.

"Just after lunch." He said, smiling.

"Okay." She grinned, walking away. What was up with him?

/

"Callliiiieeeee…"

"Addie?" Callie looked down into the wheelchair she was pushing, Addison was gazing back up at her, grinning. "What's wrong?"

"You look all funny."

Callie scoffed. "Thanks." She opened the door into the CT room. Izzie was there, waiting for them. "Here we go, Ads, Izzie is going to help you, I'll be in the other room."

"Okkayy." Addison smiled.

Callie turned to Izzie. "If she starts saying insulting things, just ignore her, she's an idiot."

Addison smiled. And Callie just rolled her eyes. "Have fun. I'll be here the whole time."

"Bye Callie!" Addison waved.

/

"Addison, keep still." Callie sighed.

"S-Sorry."

"Addison?" Izzie frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Is Alex there?" It sounded like she was crying again.

"No, Alex isn't here. Shall I page him?" Callie asked,

"No. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Okay, just stay still." Callie told her.

"How are we doing?" The Chief asked, walking into the room.

"Great. It's nearly over." Izzie told him.

"Thank God." Addison's voice came from the scanner.

"How is she?" Addison heard Mark's voice.

"Fine." Callie replied.

"Hey, Addie." Mark said into the speaker.

"Hi Mark!" She smiled enthusiastically.

Mark went to stand by Izzie. "Afternoon Stevens." He smiled.

"Hi." She replied, still confused by him.

"Addison?" Bailey's voice came into the scene.

"Miranda?" Addison said, "Miranda's here too?"

"Yeah, nearly everyone's here." Callie laughed.

"How is going in here?" Derek and Meredith opened the door.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine!" Addison tells everyone in the other room.

"When are the scans going to be in?" Derek wondered.

"Ten minutes or so." Izzie replied.

"I have a surgery, will you page me when you get the results?" He asked. Callie and Izzie both nodded.

"Me too!" Meredith leaves with her boyfriend.

/

"Scans are in!" Izzie squealed excitedly.

Everyone stops their private conversations.

Callie looked closely at the scan. "Um…"

Izzie stays silent.

"Okay, what's wrong with me Callie?" Addison asked. "Cal?"

Bailey and The Chief lean in closer. Mark runs a hand through his hair.

"Hell." Bailey's eyes widen.

The Chief takes in a deep breath.

"Calliope Torres and Isobel Stevens, tell me what's wrong!" Addie demands.

But nobody replies.

***Mwhahaha* Evil laugh time : )**

**I know this is really short…**

**I liked the ending, because it's a cliff hanger. I think I have all the medical stuff sorted, so the next chapter should be up pretty quickly, but I'm going to update 'I Will Survive' first, and I have some One-Shots I've been desperate to write.**

**Reviews….? Please?**


	4. Shattered

**I was looking up all the things Addison could possible have and I found out there is an actual disease called 'Addison's Disease'… Fact of the day. I changed Addison's illness like 1000 times, I tried to pick out something quite uncommon (I think).**

**Anyway this took me so long because I have been on holiday, I have had a crazy amount of homework to do; I've been out places and managed to think up three one shot ideas in the space of an hour…**

"A functioning pancreatic endocrine tumour?" Derek stared blankly at the scan. They had switched off the microphone so Addison couldn't hear them. "She has Glucagonoma?"

"Shit." Mark breathed, running a hand through his hair.

"She's lost weight lately, had blurry vision, blood sugar that's been changing everyday from high to low. It all fits." Izzie sighed, looking a Bailey, who nodded.

"It does all fit." Bailey agreed sadly.

"Some one has to tell Addie." Mark reminded everyone, "Stevens get her out of that damn machine." Izzie got up and went into the other room.

"I'll tell her." Callie said, raising her hand slightly.

"Thanks Callie." Derek half-smiled.

"Wait, who's going to tell Alex?" Meredith asked the room.

Derek shrugged. "Izzie can do it."

"Me and Izzie will tell Alex, Callie, you tell Addison." Meredith offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Callie agreed.

/

"Izzie, you have to say what's wrong with me." Addison demanded. "I want to know."

"Callie will explain everything when we wheel you back to your bed." Izzie told her.

"Fine." Addison folded her arms and she sat back down into the wheelchair, partly annoyed with Callie, but mostly scared.

/

"Alex?" Meredith opened another on-call room door and then sighed. "Empty."

"Where else would Alex be?" Izzie asked her friend.

"The NICU?" Callie suggested from where she was standing at the Nurse's station which the two girls approached. "Addison said that's where he goes a lot."

"Thanks Callie!" Meredith smiled. "Have you told Addison?"

Callie shook her head. "I've been avoiding her all day." She sighed. "I even stole her chart so she wouldn't look at it." She held it up as proof.

"You have to tell her soon Callie." Izzie said, making Callie nod.

"I know."

/

Izzie looked into the NICU window, searching for Alex. "He's in there." Izzie whispered to Meredith.

"We have to tell him." Meredith was not just convincing Izzie, but herself as well.

"I know he really likes her, I just feel so bad for them both." Izzie spoke, Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Come on." She opened the door. "Hey Alex." She forced a smile, Alex turned his head from the preemie baby to look at the two girls.

"Hey." He smiled. "Has Addison's results come in yet?"

Meredith shifted. "Yes."

When neither of them said anything, Alex frowned. "And?"

"Listen Alex I don't think she knows yet, so please don't freak out." Izzie told him.

"Okay…" He breathed, now they were scaring him.

"Alex, Addison is sick." Meredith started.

"What's wrong with her? Tell me Meredith."

"She has… Glucagonoma."

Alex didn't talk. Izzie and Meredith didn't ask him to, they just stood there in silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Alex, I know hard, but it's so rare. Only one in twenty million people have it." Izzie told him.

Alex scoffed. "So of course she has to have it."

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked, going out to reach his hand; but he pulled away.

"She doesn't know?"

Izzie shook her head. "No, but Callie's going to tell her."

"It's a treatable illness though." Meredith said. "Hers is cancerous, Chemo won't help it. But surgery can remove it."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to see Addison. Before I hit something. " He stormed out, the door slamming behind him.

Meredith sighed. "That went well."

/

"Hey Addie." Callie greeted, walking through the door hesitantly.

"Calliope Torres, I have been waiting for you for hours! The Nurses all said you weren't here… And then no-one could find my chart… Not even me!" Addison flung her arms around angrily. "I looked everywhere for it because nobody would tell me what the hell is wrong with me! What are you doing…?" Addison frowned as Callie embraced her.

"You're so crazy." Callie sniffed. "I love that."

"Okay, Callie, now you're freaking me out, what's going on?" Addison pulled away from her best friend.

"You have Glucagonoma." Callie said quickly.

"W-what?"

"A functioning pancreatic endocrine tumour… It's a form of…"

"Cancer. I know." Addison said, staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm really sorry Addie."

"But it's treatable right? I'm not going to die. I can have treatment!"

"You can have surgery to remove it from your body, and if that works then we'd need to monitor you, but you should be okay." Callie explained.

"And if that doesn't work?" She knew the answer to that question.

Alex stared through the window to Addison's room, he watched as Addison got the bad news. He watched as she pulled Callie into a tight hug, he stared as the two girls cried together. He gazed at Addison as she broke away from her friend, he noticed the terrified expression look on her face. He knew that she knew how rare this case was. She knew that not just any surgeon could fix this. Alex watched as Callie said something and got up off the bed. Addison sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

The door opened and Callie came out, wiping her eyes. She looked at Alex.

"Prepare to bawl like a friggin baby, Karev." She sobbed, gathering herself before walking away.

"Thanks for the support." Alex called after her, pissed that he had no idea what to say to the woman inside that room.

He opened the door. "Hey."

"Hi." She sniffed.

"I don't know what to say to you Addison." He told her truthfully, she gave him a weary smile.

"Don't say anything at all." She replied, lying down on the bed, he moved closer to her; gesturing that he wanted to get onto the bed with her, she nodded. When he had wrapped his arms around her, she buried her head in his neck and closed her eyes. "Just don't leave me."

**Okay, so that was the chapter I was quite worried about and I'm sure there are about 10000 things in there that would make real Doctors cringe. I only just got passed 1,000 words which depresses me a bit because I wanted to make this chapter twice as long because I spent such a long time updating it. Oh well, please tell me if you liked it anyway! **

**Reviews are like Christmas Presents! : )**

**-Jenny-**


	5. Rockers to Swallow

**Chapter Five : **

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who's put up with my sucky updating habits and is still reading and reviewing for this story, I actually love you all!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Alex had lost count of the amount of minutes, or hours, he'd been laying with Addison. It felt like everything outside her room was moving in fast motion. It felt like, inside the room, time wasn't passing at all. But it did. Outside of Addison's room it was just a common busy day at Seattle Grace. Doctors and Nurse's ran in and out of patients rooms, saving some lives and losing others. The same Nurse's buzzed over the same old gossip that normally had something to do with Bailey's interns-gone-residents and an attending of some sort. People only talked about the fact that the great Addison Forbes Montgomery could possibly die when they were away from Bailey, Callie, The Chief or anyone she had been particularly close to. They whispered quietly about what they'd seen in her labs and on her chart, but nobody dared bring it up in front of someone like Bailey or Callie. They were either afraid they would get yelled at; or Callie Torres would go crazy and break their bones.

Alex looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, not knowing what to feel. It was no longer a secret that he cared about her. He hadn't explained to her how sorry he was for hurting her; she was always surrounded by worried best friends, or attention seeking Marks.

_As soon as she wakes up, _Alex thought. _I'll tell her how sorry I am._

He rested his lips on her red hair briefly, before continuing to hold her while he fell asleep.

/

Callie Torres was not someone to be messed with. Especially when it came to her friends.

She eyed everyone suspiciously as she walked down the hall towards the Nurse's station. She didn't want anyone gossiping over Addison, her best friend had been through enough without the whole of the surgical wing talking about her behind her back.

"What's your problem?" Bailey's broke Callie out of her stare-down with one of the Nurses.

She sighed. "Everyone's gossiping about Addie."

Bailey shook her head. "These people have no damn lives of their own, that's why."

Callie took a chart out from behind the desk and started filling out forms.

"I heard Yang trying to make a bet." Bailey told the ortho surgeon.

"About Addison?" Callie said, signing off a form.

"About whether she'll live or not, I was goin-"

"_What_?" Callie snapped her head up to look at Bailey. "Yang made a bet on how long Addie was going to live?"

"I yelled at her, don't worry." Bailey said, "She won't see the inside of that OR again if she's so damn insensitive."

Callie, however, wasn't calming down. Instead, she put the chart back and rolled up her sleeves and in a angry voice said to Bailey. "If you can't find Yang later, it's because she is _no longer alive_."

"Torres, wait I don't think that's a-" But Callie had already stormed off.

_This is not going to end well._

/

Izzie Stevens slammed her tray down onto the table, causing George to jump slightly.

She sat down and didn't talk, but just ate her food, looking like she wanted to say something.

Cristina sighed, knowing that Barbie wouldn't stop sulking unless someone spoke to her. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's the matter with _me_!" Izzie burst into a rant. "It's Alex, he's all Mc-Mr-Nice-Guy to Addison, it's a bit scary. And then whenever I mention it to him his a total McAss!"

Cristina rolled her eyes. This was just typical Izzie, moaning about Alex. "He's Alex." She said, as if this was the explanation for his stupid behaviour.

Meredith ate her salad, looking thoughtful. "I think he really cares about Addison."

"But he won't talk about it!" Izzie exclaimed.

"She's really sick." Meredith reminded them. "He probably just wants to be alone with her."

Cristina noticed that George was looking nervous… Like he knew something?

"Spill it, Bambie." She demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said awkwardly, when everyone on the table looked at him.

"Do you know something?" Izzie interrogated.

"No."

"He does!"

"Shut Up, Cristina."

"George." Izzie said, "What do you know?"

"I'm not even meant to know! I heard Callie and Doctor Montgomery talking on the phone when Callie and I were married." He told all them.

"What is it?" Meredith asked, extremely curious.

"Alex had sex with Doctor Montgomery." George blurted.

That shut the three girls up.

"Ew." Cristina said after a few minutes of silence. "I did not want to know that."

"_Seriously_?" Izzie said, her face looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Calm down Iz." Meredith said, sounding not so shocked.

"Calm down? _Calm down_?" The blonde doctor was going crazy.

"Is she having a heart attack?"

"Shut up, Cristina."

"I shouldn't have said anything." George muttered to himself. "Idiot, George."

Meredith patted George on the hand sympathetically. "It's okay George, Callie won't know tha-" Meredith stopped mid-sentence.

"Meredith?" George followed his friends gaze, to see Callie Torres marching over to their table.

George panicked. "How in hell did she find out that I told you? Does she have spies or something?" He looked around nervously.

"I don't think that's why she's here." Meredith said, not taking her eyes off the very angry ortho resident.

Callie stopped in front of the group of doctors and placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Are you okay?" Meredith wondered. "Why are you so-"

"_Yang_…" Callie began, her voice sounding calm compared to the way she was feeling. "Do you think it's fun to make bets on people's lives?"

Cristina realised what this about and froze.

"Well?"

"Uh- no, Doctor Torres."

"What bet?" Meredith frowned, looking in between Callie and Cristina curiously.

"Yang here thought it would be funny to make money, on how long Addison would live."

"Cristina!" Izzie and Meredith both exclaimed at the same time.

"George did too!" Cristina defended.

"George!" Meredith and Izzie turned on him.

"Hey!" George squeaked. "I said she'd live! Cristina is the cold hearted one here!"

"If it happens again." Callie interrupted. "I _will _break your bones."

And with that, she stormed off. Everyone at the table stayed quiet for a moment.

"I can believe you made that bet." Izzie shook her head in disbelief.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I bet on everything,"

"You better pray that Alex doesn't find out."

/

"Alex?" Addison's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm?" Alex replied,

"Earlier, you said you were sorry… Before Nay and everyone came in." She continued sleepily. "What did you mean?"

"That I was sorry… For everything that I'd done."

"The whole 'your not my girlfriend' thing?" She felt Alex tense up from beside her as she mentioned that.

"Yeah."

"Well, I forgive you." She looked up at him and smiled. "You've been so nice to me since I arrived here."

He didn't reply, but just looked at her instead. Her stunning blue eyes and long red hair… She looked beautiful… But tired as well.

"Why have you been so nice to me?"

There it was. The question Alex had wanted to avoid. He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't say he still had feelings for his former boss. It would just confuse her, and she didn't need anymore confusion right now.

"Alex?" She searched his face with her eyes, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

Then, Impulsive Alex kicked in. Normal Alex always hated Impulsive Alex, because Impulsive Alex normally did things Normal Alex would regret. Like cheating on Izzie, or telling certain red heads that they weren't his girlfriend.

_To hell with it. _Impulsive Alex decided.

"Ale-" Addison was stopped by the feeling of his lips covering hers.

**So… You know what you **_**really, really **_**want to do right now? (You: Review?… Me: Got it in one!)**

**That's right, you want review this chapter because you love me! (You: err. No.)**

**Okay, fine… But, if you liked this chapter and you want to see more of this story **_**then **_**you'll review. Because I've planned it all out and am on my way to writing another chapter that I'll post as fast as I can if I get enough reviews. THANK YOU for sticking with this story, and putting up with my sucky updating skills : )**

**P.S: sorry if this chapter is terrible. I'm so so tired but I wanted to update!  
**


	6. Tragedy

**Chapter Six: Tragedy- Brandi Carlisle**

**FINALLY, some Izzie/Mark interaction! People were starting to ask me whether they were in this story at all, well, here's a little bit of McSizzie planted in the middle of all that lovely Addexnes for you : )**

"Morning ladies." Mark Sloan greeted all the Nurse's at the station.

A few of them blushed and smiled, only Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically and left.

"Morning Doctor Sloan." Nurse Kate smiled back.

Izzie Stevens watched as Mark flirted with Kate, and she rolled her eyes.

"Send these up to room 355 for me would you?" Mark flashed the nurse his McSteamy smile.

"S-sure, Doctor." She stuttered, scurrying away quickly to do what Mark had asked.

Izzie scoffed as she signed off a chart, Mark noticed the noise and turned to face the blonde doctor.

"Have you got a problem, Stevens?" He questioned, leaning on the counter and looking at Izzie curiously.

"You." Izzie replied bluntly. "You're my problem. Treating women like they're only good for sex. You're such a manwhore."

"I'm your attending." Mark pointed out.

"That doesn't stop the fact that you're a manwhore." Izzie continued, still filling in charts.

"Your harsh words hurt, Stevens." Mark pouted, holding a hand on his heart.

Izzie gave a small laugh. "Please. You know I'm right." And with that comment, she left.

Mark stared after her. He'd just been called a manwhore about Izzie Stevens… Was it wrong to find that her anger was slightly hot?

_Yes. _Mark answered himself in his head. _She hates you. So don't even try to go there._

/

The kiss was soft and sweet- full of emotion. Addison was the one to break it. "Alex." Their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry Addison." He still had his hands cupped around her face. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I forgive you." She told him, bringing her lips to his again.

She leant back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

_He'd kissed her… _For once, Impulsive Alex hadn't ruined his life.

/

"Callie?" Bailey joined the ortho doctor at the Nurse's station, outside of Addison's room. "Are you okay?"

Callie was watching into Addison's room, a faint smile on her face. "Look at them."

Bailey looked through the glass at where Alex was holding the red head as she slept. "Are they… A thing?"

"He really cares for her." Callie stated. "I think he's in love with her."

Bailey went quiet and both women gazed at the couple in silence. Callie's eyes slightly teary, Bailey's ones dreamy and distant. Callie turned to Bailey and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see… the bigger picture. This is a bit sudden."

"It's been going on for years." Callie spilt. "Ever since he was on her service."

"He hated it on her service." Bailey reminded her.

"She taught him everything he knows. It didn't take him long to fall for her."

There was a short moment of silence before Bailey realised something.

"When Karev was my intern… did they… Do the nasty?"

Callie froze, remembering that Bailey didn't actually know the whole story. "Um… Uh… well-"

"Calliope Torres, _did Addison and Karev have sex_?"

Callie looked around awkwardly. "Erm, I think Mark's calling me from somewhere…" She ran away quickly, leaving Bailey wide eyed.

Callie had only turned the corner when she ran into Naomi.

"Oh!" She stopped in her tracks. "Naomi… Hi."

Naomi gave a fake smile. "Callie."

"I thought you were at the hotel?"

"I can't stay here." Naomi said.

"W-what?"

"I can't stay here forever. I have a job."

"Oh." Callie nodded. "So… You're leaving?"

"That's why I'm here, I have to say goodbye to Addie."

"Oh, okay. Well, she's in her room." Callie told her. "I guess I'll see you around."

Naomi didn't respond, but just walked away.

_She does _not _like me. _Callie smirked to herself.

/

"Doctor Stevens, just the person I wanted to see." Mark Sloan grinned, setting down his lunch tray next to Izzie.

"Go away."

"That wasn't very nice." Mark said.

"Well, I'm trying to eat. You're putting me off my food."

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Stevens."

Izzie just glared at him. "What do you want?"

Mark shrugged. "I just thought I say hello. Because, you are a… nice person, and I am a nice person, and-"

"You are not a nice person." Izzie interrupted.

"I am when you get to know me."

"Name one person who thinks you're nice."

"Derek." Mark said, Izzie scoffed.

"You slept with his wife."

"Addison."

"She was his wife, and you cheated on her to." Izzie pointed out.

Mark was silent for a second. "This is a stupid game. I am a nice person. I can be."

"Whatever," Izzie picked up her tray.

"You haven't finished your lunch!" Mark called after her.

Izzie turned around. "I'm going to eat with _Old Guy_. He doesn't annoy me."

/

"So, I'll come back as soon as I can. I just need to go back to work, and update everyone fully on how you're doing, okay?"

Addison sat in her bed, nodding slowly to the words coming out of Naomi's mouth. Alex stood and watched from next to the door as the two women shared a moment.

"I'm going to miss you, Nay." Addison gave a small smile.

"I'll miss you too, Addie." Naomi grabbed her best friends hand before getting up off the chair next to Addison bed and walking towards the door.

"Call me when you get there!" Addison called after her.

When Naomi had gone, Addison sighed; and Alex noticed tears filling her eyes. "Hey… Hey. Shh." He calmed her, sitting next to her on the bed and bringing his arms around her. I'm sorry she had to go, Addison."

Her hands clutched his scrub top and her head rested on his chest as she spoke.

"Yeah… Me too."

/

"She needs surgery soon." Bailey told Alex, The Chief, Callie and Izzie.

"But she seems fine, she doesn't seem any more ill than she did a few days ago." Alex protested.

"Karev, she may be acting all happy and sweet around you, but she is seriously sick, we have to get her into an OR within the next few days."

"Maybe it's okay, maybe she's just-"

"Alex, stop." Izzie warned him. She stood with Callie at the back of the scan room.

"We have to get in there before it gets worse." The Chief said, looking at Addison's scans intently.

Everyone was silent for a second, Bailey saw the look on Alex's face. That look that the patient's loved ones got when they heard the news that their family member was going to go into a risky surgery.

"Alex… Look at me." Their eyes met. "She will get through this. So don't get all Karev-y and freak her out, okay?"

Alex looked at the floor. "How do you know? How do you know she'll be fine?"

Silence filled the room again.

"Because she's Addison." Callie's croaked, everyone turned to look at her. "She's Addison Forbes-Montgomery and she is amazing, and strong." Izzie could tell that Callie was talking only to Alex. "And because we have to believe that she will be fine." Tears filled her eyes. "I have to believe that it'll all be okay, because she's my best friend and I love her. I can't be around her wondering what the hell I'm going to do if she doesn't make it. Because, I have no idea what I'd do… She's _my _person, my best friend."

Everyone was quiet again.

"She's like my daughter." The Chief spoke up, his voice sounding dry and hollow.

"She's someone I could trust." Izzie chimed in. "Even with things I couldn't tell anyone else." She thought about the talk her and Addison had shared, about adultery.

"She's basically my sister." Bailey said.

The three women both looked at Alex, expecting him to say something.

"I…" He stuttered. "I have to go see her." He swung open the door and stormed out.

The Chief narrowed his eyes. "Is there something I don't know?"

Izzie and Callie exchanged glances.

"You may want to sit down." Callie told him, Bailey and Izzie nodded.

/

Alex didn't stop before he opened the door to Addison's room. He didn't stop to compose himself before he went in, so Addison saw the look on his face.

"Hel- Alex, what's wrong?" She frowned, taking off her glasses and putting down her book.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pacing in front of her bed.

"Worried… you're looking a bit… odd." She said.

"No, uh, how is your body feeling? Are you tired?" He stopped pacing to look at her.

"The same as normal. Alex, what's wrong with you?"

He started walking again. "Um, Bailey said you need surgery soon."

"Is that why you're acting strange?" Addison laughed a little.

"I just don't know what to…" He stopped talking and just kept moving back and forward.

"Stop it, Alex." Addison said suddenly.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"Stop pacing up and down, and staring into space; just… stop."

"I'm just worried for you Addison, I mean I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well, you're freaking me out." She told him.

The room went silent. "Do you want me to leave?" Alex asked quietly.

"No, I just-"

"I'm sorry, Addie I'm being annoying. I'm scaring you. I'll go, okay?"

"No! No, Alex I don't want you to-"

He left just as quickly as he had walked in.

"Alex!" She sobbed, "Don't go! Alex!"

But he didn't come back.

/

Alex found Callie in no time. "Torres. I need you to go and be with Addison."

Callie looked up from her chart. "Oh, what did you do?"

"I was scaring her, I was being all freaky and sad. So, I left."

"You left her? Oh for God's sake Karev, you've just hurt her all over again."

"No, I did it because I'm not good for her." Alex said.

"And why did you leave her before she went to LA?" Callie asked.

"Because she was too good for me." Alex stopped. "-There's a difference."

"I don't see one." Callie told him. "It's just different words." She put away the chart. "I'll stay with her tonight. But you do realise you've just hurt her again, right?" She walked off in the direction of Addie's room.

"Right." Alex sighed, watching her go.

/

"Hey honey, I was just chec- Addison!" Callie ran towards the bed where Addison was hyperventilating hysterically. "Calm down, Ads, Calm down." She held Addison's hand.

"He, he… he's gone!" Addison sobbed into Callie's chest. "I made h-him leave!"

"Shh. You didn't do anything wrong." Callie reassured her. "He's just scared, Addie."

"I freaked him o-out." She cried.

"You have to calm down, or you're heart's going to go into overdrive. We don't need that right now, okay?" Callie watched the number's rising on the monitor. "Just calm down."

Addison took a couple of deep breaths. And soon just rested her head on Callie.

"We were doing fine, he kissed me." Addison said, dry tears on her cheeks.

"He loves you Addison." Callie said quietly. "That's why he freaking out, he loves you."

"What's he so scared of?"

"He's scared that you're not going to get through this."

"He's afraid of me dying?"

Callie sighed and stroked Addison's red hair. "We all are."

**So, happy Addisex for about 50 words in that chapter… Ah well, there was a lovely Mark/Izzie scene to make up for it! **

**No Mer/Cristina/George in that, I missed them and their friendship hilarity. Hmm, I think they'll express what they think about Alex's stupid decision in the next chapter : )**

**I'm so happy that people still read this story, you have no idea how much it means to me that people review! I've been so busy with my birthday (woo hoo I'm 14 now!), exams, going on holiday, and general school work. So it's great to some home and read reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews… You know that's what you want to do right now : ) **


	7. Count On Me

**How To Beat Death : Chapter 7 - Count on Me (Bruno Mars)**

**So, my last author's note was a huge porky pie lie. "The next chapter should be up pretty quick." Lies. Ah Well, enjoy it anyway!**

**The song doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter. I just like the song and I think it fits with some of the friendships (like the Mer/Alex-y goodness in this chapter)**

**Anyway, you know what you want to do… Read and Review! (Begging in the form of rhyme)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors! I'm tired!**

"If you don't talk to her Alex, I swear to God I'll-"

"Izzie! Stop it." Alex snapped at her; the blonde paused and put her juice box back onto the cafeteria table.

"She's a complete mess, Alex." Izzie told him, referring to Addison.

"I did what was best, I was scaring her."

Cristina scoffed.

"What is it, Yang?" Alex hissed at the other resident.

"That's crap. You're just afraid she's going to kick it and you'll be left all alone."

Alex glared at her. "Shut up."

"She won't even talk to Callie properly." Meredith joined in. "You have to go see her."

"Why? She'll get over it."

"You're such an idiot!" Izzie slapped his arm. "She doesn't want to get over it. She wants to be with you!"

"There really must be something wrong with her." Cristina muttered.

Izzie ignored her. "She's sick, Alex. You were the person that was keeping her together, and now you're gone she's started to get that look in her eye."

"What look?" He frowned.

"The look cancer patients get." Meredith explained. "When they've finally had enough. They've stopped fighting and don't really care if they live or not."

"Don't be stupid." He shook his head. "She'd always fight."

"She's getting worse." Izzie said. "More tired, more angry."

"She cries _all the time_." Cristina informed him.

"She yelled at The Chief the other day." Meredith said.

"Why?" Alex asked, hating all the news they were giving him.

"It started off as her complaining about the hospital food, and how crap it was. Then she got more angry and screamed about how bored she was and how sick of it all she was getting. He tried to calm her down; Bailey and Callie ran into help, but she just shouted at them too. She told Callie that she was a terrible best friend who only thought about herself."

"That's not true." Izzie interrupted. "I don't really like Callie, but I have to admit, she's one of the most self-less people I know."

"Right?" Meredith agreed. "Callie's still shaken up about it. And the Chief. He won't go in her room anymore. Callie puts on a brave face, but I can tell she hates going in there."

There was a silence as Alex took this all in. Addison used to yell at him before, when she was mad, and he was okay with that. But for her to take all her frustration out on Callie and the man she considered to be her father? Alex hated that he hadn't been there, to calm her, to stop her from getting out of control.

"You realise this is your fault, Evil Spawn." Cristina broke the silence.

"Cristi-" Meredith started.

"She's right." Alex sighed. "It is my fault."

He pushed his chair out, got up and walked as quickly as he could through the glass doors.

"Alex!" Meredith called after him. She sighed. "I have to go talk to him."

She left to, leaving Cristina and Izzie eating in silence.

"Alex?" Meredith jogged down the stairs, coming face to face with Alex - who was sitting on one of the beds in the basement. "What are you doing here? I couldn't find you."

"I went to her room first, but she's sleeping. I didn't want to wake her."

"Oh. Well, you can go and see her when she wakes up."

Alex was quiet for a while.

"I don't think she realises how much I care about her." He said finally. "I only freaked out because I'm scared."

"You're scared she's going to die?"

He nodded slowly. "Or she'll hate me after the surgery, she'll be tired and annoyed and hate me."

"Why would she hate you, Alex?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll realise I'm an ass, she'll stop forgiving me for what I did to her. She's just been… too perfect." He tried to explain.

Meredith chuckled. "You and I are so similar, it scares me. I thought Derek was too perfect for ages"

"And then his wife showed up." Alex smiled a little.

"True." She nodded. "But Alex, I can promise you that Addison doesn't have a husband you don't know about."

"Thanks. That's comforting." He said sarcastically, and then his facial expression turned serious. "I just want to stay with her all the time. I want her to know that I'll always be in love with her, no matter how scared I get."

"See then, you just reminded me of Derek." Meredith smiled. "That's why he's let Izzie help plan our wedding. He wants it to be big and bright and shiny. He wants to show me that he'll love me no matter what by throwing me a big, fancy wedding."

"I don't have the money to throw Addison a big, fancy wedding." Alex said calmly. "Nice idea though."

Meredith looked a little shocked. "You want to marry Addison?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess. If it meant I could be with her all the time, then sure."

"You can have my wedding." Meredith said hopefully, though a little jokingly. "I just want me and Derek, at City Hall, with Cristina and Mark to witness. I don't want the flowers and the candles and the white dress Izzie's picked out, no matter how nice it all is."

"It's all set up?" Alex wondered.

"Even though I haven't even sent out the invites, Izzie's already bought it all. It's cluttering up the attic. She keeps trying to sneak more stuff in every day." She stopped when she noticed the look on Alex's face. "What?"

"Well, maybe…" He stopped mid sentence.

"_What_?" She urged impatiently.

"If you don't want a big fancy wedding…"

"_Alex_! _What is it_?"

"Maybe I could have it."

Meredith's mouth dropped open. "You want to have my wedding?"

"Yes…" He said quietly.

"So _you _can marry _Addison_?"

"No I want to marry Yang… Of course I want to marry Addison!" He rolled his eyes.

"In a church, in front of everyone. Her all dressed up, in the white dress?"

"Yep."

"And you… in a tux?"

"Meredith I think we get that I want to marry Addison!" Alex said, raising his voice.

"Do you even wear tuxes?"

"Shut up." He smirked, realising that she was joking. "I can wear one if I want."

The smile hovered on her face for a while before she said anything. "Then I'll talk to Derek and you talk to Izzie and we can get this thing going!"

"You mean, I can have your wedding stuff?"

"You can have it all." She said, "Are you going to propose?"

"Uh- maybe we could surprise her?"

"What if she says no?" Meredith questioned. "Joking!" She laughed, when Alex gave her a glare. "Come on." She got off the gurney. "We'll have it before her surgery, so she feels better. You can't see her until the day, so it'll surprise her more."

"You're turning into Izzie."

"It's not my wedding anymore. I'm over the freaking moon."

"I'll go find Izzie." He told her.

"And I'll find Derek." She nodded. "You may want to run if Izzie starts throwing things at you. She'll either be angry at me or happy for you and Addison."

"Right." He grinned. "Thank you, Mer."

"No problem. It's win-win for everyone."

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces." He smirked.

"Ha. Me neither." She grinned; and the two walked in opposite directions, smiles etched onto their faces.

/

Tracking Izzie down was hard enough. After he'd found her in the ER, he had to wait until she'd finished with her patient until he could pull her away. She protested a little when he dragged her into an on-call room.

"What is it, Alex?" She asked angrily, crossing her arms. "Have you seen Addison yet?"

"No, I was-"

"Argh. How many time do I have to tell you, you need to go!"

"Listen, Iz. Meredith and I were talking, and we had an idea." He started explaining.

"What?"

"Well, you know you're planning Mer's wedding." Izzie nodded in response. "And you know how she secretly wants a small wedding at City Hall." Izzie made a small 'hmph' noise at that comment. "Well I said that I wanted a way to let Addison know that I loved her, and that'd I'd never stop loving her. And, well, Meredith suggested…"

"Spit it out, Alex."

"She suggested that I take her wedding."

"_What_?"

"And marry Addison."

For once in her life, Izzie shut up.

"I know it's fast, but I've known her for years, and been in love with her for nearly as long. The whole Ava deal was a mess, even though I cared about her, I screwed up… Please say something."

"I've already bought everything."

"I know, we could just use all that you've got. Addison can wear Mer's dress, I'm sure it'll fit." He paused, "It'll fit, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly. "Alex are you sure about this?"

"The only time I've ever been this sure; is when I knew I wanted to be a surgeon. I want this, Iz."

She let out a deep breath and bit her lip a little. "Okay. Yes, you can use Meredith's wedding stuff so you can marry Addison."

"Thank you." He bought his blonde friend into a tight hug. "I love you, Iz."

"I love you too." she smiled.

The broke apart, and she stared rambling on and on. "Right, so you'll have to get married before her surgery. I can get everything organised in about two days, _if _you, Mer and Cristina can handle some of my patients. Callie, Bailey and Meredith can be bridesmaids, I guess I'll be there too. Callie as maid of honour. On the day, I'll get Meredith to turn up to her room." She stopped talking and went into deep thought. "I guess she'll have to be in her dress, but Addison will never guess it's _her_ wedding she's going too. Then if she says something and then you turn up, looking handsome." She stopped again. "Yes, and then you do your Alex-y thing. And Callie can bring in the wedding dress… then we all live happily ever after."

"Oh… Kay." Alex nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Izzie grinned. "Sounds like the wedding of the century."

**Yes. I know. Alex marries Izzie when she has cancer. I can't help where my muse takes me (or lack of it). Who says it'll all go according to Izzie's plan anyway?… Maybe Addison says no (Ha. Only in ShondaLand, never **_**ever**_** in my world!)**

**No Addison at all in this chapter. Sad. She's the main focus of the next chapter anyways, so she will be back!**

**Anyway, I could really use some reviews right now. Please?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. In My Veins

**Chapter 8- In My Veins.**

***hides* Don't shoot me. Please.**

**It's been **_**a long time**_**. But I'm preparing for all my important GCSE exams so I don't have a lot of time anymore.**

**Also, after Shonda went and killed off Henry, I've been finding it hard to find any inspiration whatsoever. (Thanks Shonda.)**

**This doesn't live up to how good it should be. But I'm so tired.**

**Please leave a review anyway…. : )**

The next morning came quickly. Izzie was buzzed on the Addison and Alex Wedding of a Century Project, or 'AAWCP' as she had been happily calling it during breakfast.

Alex had smiled and nodded and gone along with it all, because secretly, he didn't mind all of Izzie's positive energy. It made him feel as though something was actually going to go right in his life.

Meredith had explained that Derek was okay with the whole idea. Though she had teased Alex and told him to expect 'the big brother talk' from both Mark and Derek sometime soon.

Within all of the wedding planning Izzie had been flooding him with, and all the excitement the new bright and shiny Meredith had been channelling; he'd had little time to remember that Addison probably hated his guts, and would quite happily stab him with a scalpel if she had the chance. He'd left her. He'd hurt her; again.

"Alex… Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"Were you even listening?" Izzie sat on the locker room bench next to him, her arms folded.

"Sorry, Iz. What did you say?"

"I asked you whether you'd got a ring? You said you were going to get one."

"Um, yeah." Alex shook himself out of his thoughts and started fishing through his locker. "Here." He pulled out a little black box and handed it to Izzie.

Meredith and Cristina seemed to have gathered behind her as she opened the box.

Izzie's face instantly broke into a smile. "Perfect."

"Really?" Alex asked, looking up at Meredith for a second opinion.

"Really." Meredith agreed. "It's very Addison."

There was a silence as the girls admired the ring.

"It's not actually that bad, Evil Spawn. Well done." Cristina gave her seal of approval, walking past Alex and giving him what seemed to be a pat on the back.

Meredith and Izzie gave each other quizzical looks and then Meredith turned to Alex and smiled. "It's great Alex."

He took the box back and put it in his locker. "Good."

/

"Morning Addison." Bailey walked into the room, Meredith following her timidly.

Addison looked up from her book and down, over her glasses, giving the two women a small smile.

"How're you feeling?" Bailey asked, trying to forget the mood Addison had been in over the past few days.

"The same as yesterday." She replied.

_Oh boy. _Meredith's heart sank as she checked the vital monitor. _Unhappy, bitchy, tired._

"Okay, well The Chief and I have looked at your recent scans-"

"-and?" Addison interrupted, taking her glasses off and placing them beside her bed.

"Your surgery's scheduled for three days from now, the board's pretty full and you seem do be doing ok. This'll give you time to prepare for everything."

Addison didn't reply, her gaze was focused on her bed sheets.

"Addison?" Meredith spoke up.

The red head looked up and stared at Meredith. "What if I don't want it."

"W-what?"

"The surgery. What if I refuse it?"

Meredith stood in shock.

"Addison." Bailey took over. "This surgery has a good survival rate, it's your only chance. With it the cancer will spread and get more aggressive, you wouldn't-"

"I know!" Her hands balled into fists, grabbing the blanket covering her bed. Her tear filled eyes shut as she screamed. Bailey and Meredith both froze, wide-eyed. "I know the risks and I know the possibilities. I am a doctor too!"

"I wasn't saying that-"

"I don't want the surgery!" She screeched again. Tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"That's just the cancer talking. You feel tired, and you're in pain, you don't mean this." Bailey reasoned.

"I do." She disagreed firmly.

"Addison." Meredith's voice was quite, but soothing. "If this is about Alex…" _He loves you. He wants to marry you._

Addison looked up at the resident. "I _don't _want the surgery." She slumped back into her bed and closed her eyes.

Bailey cleared her throat. "We'll be back later Addison."

Addison nodded slightly, but her eyes were still closed.

Bailey beckoned for Meredith to follow and when they were outside the room, her face went from relatively calm looking to complete distress.

"Inform Karev about _that _conversation, Grey. And then notify Steven's that the wedding should happen sometime this afternoon."

"Got it." Meredith nodded, leaving hurriedly.

/

"Hey" Callie greeted cautiously, standing in the doorway of Addison's room.

She was lying down on her side, watching the heart monitor that was placed by her bed. She looked up and saw Callie, who looked pretty nervous to be there. Addison felt bad for snapping at her. Callie wasn't self-centred at all. She loved Callie.

"Hi." She replied, her voice sounding dry and hollow.

"How're you doing?" Callie asked, feeling slightly more confidant when Addison didn't yell in her face straight away.

"Tired." The red-head admitted as Callie sat on the bed, in front of her.

"You can go to sleep Addie." Callie smiled, taking her best friend's hand. "I'll be here for a while."

She looked away from her heart monitor and at Callie. "I told Bailey and Grey I didn't want the surgery, Cal."

Callie frowned. "What? You did?"

Addison didn't reply.

"No, Addie. You have to have the treatment, you have to fight."

She was still silent.

"No! Addison, you don't get to give up. Think about all the people who love you. The Chief, Bailey, Mark, Derek, me, _Alex_."

"I'm all alone. Alex doesn't love me."

"Addison." Callie's voice became calmer. "You are not alone."

She linked their fingers together. "Do you understand me? We all love you. The Chief loves you, Bailey loves you, Mark and Derek love you, I love you. Hell, even Grey and Stevens love you. And Alex… Alex loves you so much, okay?" She squeezed her hand. "So don't you ever think that you're alone again."

Addison gulped. "Thank you, Callie."

Callie smiled, bringing Addison into a hug. "You're welcome Addie."

/

"But I'm not even finished!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Well, uh, I'll help you." Meredith offered. "But I agree with Bailey, it needs to happen today. Addison went completely crazy; she refused surgery. She misses Alex, and she's so tired all the time, and angry."

"Yeah I hear cancer's a bitch." Izzie continued to hang flowers around the small Hospital church.

"I'll help you after lunch. First, I have to go and tell Alex that he's getting married today."

Izzie laughed. "Good luck with that!"

/

"Alex?" Meredith opened the NICU door. "Oh, good. I've been looking for you everywhere." She sighed in relief as she spotted him, standing over a cot.

"What's up, Mer?" He looked up from the tiny baby.

"Uh, well, earlier today." Meredith paused, gathering her thoughts. "Earlier today Bailey told Addison was going to have her surgery in three days."

"Three days, that's good, right?… Mer?"

"She wanted to refuse it."

"What?"

"But Alex, she was tired, and feeling really sick."

"She can't be serious. She was joking right?"

"No, but Alex, Bailey said we need to move the wedding to today. I'm going to help Izzie with the church and you can tell everyone."

"Today?"

Meredith nodded.

"What time exactly."

"Around five pm?" Meredith guessed.

"Okay, that gives me time… to prepare." He nodded, processing everything. "So, uh, I'm going to go and get ready; to get married. Ha. Never thought I'd say that."

"Alex Karev, all grown up." Meredith grinned.

He smiled back, before looking at the blonde seriously. "Thank you, Meredith. I don't know how to-"

"It's fine Alex, really."

"Okay. Thanks."

/

"Remind me why I'm taking hazelnut allergy guy from you again?"

"Because I'm helping Izzie with the church. The wedding's in less than five hours and she hasn't done everything yet." Meredith explained to her best friend, in between mouthfuls of salad. "Me and Izzie are sorting out the wedding, Alex is freaking out because he he's about to get married and George is in surgery. That leaves you in the pit."

"Great." Cristina muttered dryly, taking a load of fries and putting them into her mouth.

"Hey guys." Izzie smiled, dropping her tray lightly onto the table.

"Why aren't you decorating?" Cristina questioned.

"I have to have a break." She said obviously. "The good news is, however, I've just got to put a few more flowers up, get all the dresses and tuxes ready and then I'm done."

"You've done such a good job, Iz." Meredith praised.

"I know." The blonde smiled satisfactorily. "Mer if you could just do the rest of the flowers while I do the dresses then we should be done in less than an hour."

"Great, I told Alex it would start around five."

Izzie raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly. "I'm impressed. I certainly never tagged you as the wedding planner type."

"I'm not, but Alex deserves to be happy. And so does Addison; this will make them happy."

Cristina rolled her eyes and Izzie smiled at how perfectly zen her normally dark and twisty friend sounded.

**Reviews would be so nice right now. I have so many exams that I'm going to fail, it would be nice to get some reviews (any kind) :P**

**Thank you!**


End file.
